2010
by natalie s
Summary: one shot, what if 2010 ended differently?


Author's note

I've just watched 2010 and i've always pictured the ending differently, so this is my take on what should have happened. It's a bit sappy so be warned. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything of real value for that matter.

Summary: 2010 with a different twist. It wasn't just the note that was sent back.

Please review!

* * *

The event horizon of the Stargate shimmered, almost mockingly at Colonel Jack O'Neill. He had come this far, risking everything and everyone he loved. The note, which was suppose to change every thing lay mere inches from his bloodied hands, he had fallen before he could throw it through the gate, the Aschen's lasers still cutting into his form. Daniel had tried to get it through but had failed, his bright blue eyes were still open, but missing the spark of life. It wasn't suppose to end like this Jack thought to himself. If only he had seen through the Aschen's façade sooner, did even more to warn people; perhaps it would have ended differently. He breathed in for the last time, briefly aware Sam was running past him, she was Earth's last hope. She would complete the mission, that was Jack's last conscious thought as his eyes slowly slid shut. 

Sam had watched in horror, every person she cared most for in the world were being murdered by the Aschen security devices. First Teal'c, then Jack and now Daniel. Her old team mates were willing to give their lives for the mission, she would complete it. For them, for the future of Earth. She didn't even consider whether she would actually make it to the gate alive as she ran down the escalators. She heard Joe's voice in the distance, he was shouting for the Laser system to be turned off. 'It will be too late by then.' she though grimly to herself. She ran past where Teal'c had fallen, staff weapon still grasped tightly in his hand. 'Even in death he looks like a warrior' she considered sadly to herself.

She ran to Jack and picked up the note by his hand, blood flecks had stained the paper. She continued moving towards the gate, passing Daniel who had fallen last. She reached the top step of the stairs, the lasers impacting her back; sending pain shooting through her entire body. She fell through the gate, the note still clutched tightly in her grasp. The only though going through her mind was that all their death's had had a purpose.

Down, deep inside the complex that housed the SGC the Stargate suddenly sprung to life. The wheel of the ancient device spinning, it's chevrons locking in place.

"Incoming traveller." said Walter, catching the attention of the group behind him.

"Do we know who it is?" Asked General Hammond.

The technician read the data streaming across the screen "It's SG1 sir." he said, uncertainty present in his voice.

"How can that be?" asked Janet Fraiser, who stood in front of SG1. She was asking the question everyone was thinking.

"Open the iris Sergeant." said General Hammond. He, like everyone else was just as intrigued about what or who would come through.

"Security teams to the gate room." he ordered. Despite his interest he was still going to be cautious.

The security personnel immediately entered, their weapons gripped tightly, ready for any danger that could come through.

Within seconds a figure fell through the gate, their knee's impacting the hard metal ramp. They looked around at their surroundings, their eye's locking with those in the control room. 'I made it.' her only thought.

The group in the control room headed quickly down to the gate. "Stand down airmen." Commanded the General, the soldiers quickly doing as they were ordered.

"It's good to see you again General." Sam muttered, as she stood up slowly and walked over to the group. Her face was bleeding slightly where the Aschen's Laser's had cut into her skin.

"…You too Major" the General responded

"Colonel Now sir" she smiled weakly as she sank to the floor, the short walk down the ramp taking the last of her energy. Doctor Fraiser leaned down and quickly examined her. "We need to get her medical help."

"Don't bother….I've not got much time." The older version of Sam replied in gasps. The group respected her wishes, Janet having to surpress every instinct in her body not to help. Everyone, Major Carter especially wanting to know what had been so important that her double was about to give her life for.

"This is for you sir." Sam said passing the General the note, her hands shaking slightly. He took it from her, opening it he read it out loud . "Under no circumstances go to P4C 970, signed Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"That's my signature." replied O'Neill pointing to the bottom of the message.

"Yet you sent no such note." Teal'c stated

"You'll send it in around ten years." The older Carter replied, her answer directed at O'Neill. Her thoughts flashed back to moments ago. Jack was crawling towards the Stargate, the lasers hitting him at every angle and then he paused, it was as if time had stopped from her perspective. The red beams slowed, everyone's movements became slower and then his lifeless body slowly fell to the ground. His hand still grasping the note reaching towards the gate. She closed her eyes to block out the images.

"Wasn't 970 on our mission schedule?" Jack said bringing her out of her train of thought.

"You don't want to go there believe me." the elder Sam replied, her voice catching in her throat.

"Walter, lock out P4C 970 from the dialling computer," The General ordered. He wasn't going to put anyone at risk, it was obvious how much trouble SG1 had had to go through to warn them.

Sam was feeling more and more weak. She looked up at all the faces of SG1, at this point they were still a team. They were the best team Earth had ever known, her team, this was how it should be. The Aschen had abused humanities trusting nature, they would have annihilated the human race. If it had not been for her team they would have succeeded. Now she and everyone else had a second chance. She looked at the group stood around her and smiled for the last time at the people she called family. Her eyes flickered slowly closed, her heart's gentle beat stopping. Her mind was at peace knowing SG1 would continue once more….

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? 

Review's welcomed


End file.
